Warriors (The Warrior Water)
by MoonStar47
Summary: Rainclaw figures out that she is needed to help save the forest from The Warrior Water that may harm the ways of ThunderClan. She learns love, friendship, and betrayal. Does she have what it takes? Will the forest cats die out forever?


Warriors

(The Warrior Water)

ThunderClan

Leader- Moonstar- grayish she-cat with a fluffy tail

Apprentice, Tallpaw

Deputy- Runningwater- blue-gray tom with a darker underbelly

Medicine Cat- Leaffur- greenish-brown she-cat with brown spots

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Yellowstream- golden brown she-cat with darker spots

Apprentice, Littlepaw

Ashpelt- dark gray tom with black stripes

Willouwfur- brown tabby she-cat with darker stripes

Mousetail- dark brown she-cat with a pinkish tail

Apprentice, Frostpaw

Cloudheart- fluffy white tom with gray underbelly

Tigertail- orange tom with bright amber eyes

Apprentice, Goldenpaw

Thornwhisker- dark tom with bright amber eyes

Apprentice, Oakpaw

Clawtail- orange-yellowish she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Smallpaw

Brightstorm- white tom with orange spots

Rainclaw- blueish she-cat with green eyes and a white spot on her arm

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Goldenpaw- golden-brown she-cat with white spots

Frostpaw- blueish-whitish she-cat with long ears

Oakpaw- brown tom with white stripes

Smallpaw- milky white she-cat with a long tail

Tallpaw- dark gray tom with darker spots

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Firecloud- orange red she-cat with darker stripes

Cinderfur- a dark coloured she-cat with darker stripes

Mistypoppy- tabby she-cat with reddish underbelly

Brambletip- golden-brown she-cat with green eyes

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Mosspelt- dark green fluffy she-cat with blue eyes

Twigfur- tabby tom with reddish spots

Wildfur- grayish tom with black stripes

Silverstone- silver sleek she-cat with a blue eye and half a green eye

ShadowClan

Leader\- Shadowstar- black she-cat with very dark gray stripes

Deputy\- Clawheart- red tom with black spots

Medicine Cat- Nightstream- dark gray she-cat with a white stripe along her back

Warriors

Tigerstorm- big orange tom with black stripes

Clawfur- pale scrawny she-cat with scar on eye

Runningpelt- dark black tom with gray spot on eye

Goldentail- strong tabby she-cat with golden tip on tail

Queens

Quickpelt- tabby she-cat

Tallfur- brown she-cat with white flecks

Elders

Dawnpelt- clear yellow she-cat with bright blue eyes

WindClan

Leader\- Blowingstar- small tabby tom with torn ear

Deputy\- Blueheart- grayish she-cat

Medicine Cat- Orangewind- flame coloured tom with white streaks

Warriors

Tigerstripe- big gray tabby tom

Jayfur- light blue she-cat

Whitefang- pure white tom

Shortwhisker- small she-cat with big amber eyes

Queens

Squirreltail- fluffy orangish she-cat

Fernheart- greenish she-cat with black flecks

Jaggedfur- gray she-cat

Elders

Aircloud- small tom with big green eyes and torn ear

RiverClan

Leader\- Slightstar- small white tom with short tail

Deputy\- Stonestripe- gray she-cat with scar near tail

Medicine Cat- Moonlight- dark she-cat with white specks

Warriors

Shinefur- sleek she-cat with dark paws

Mistyheart- blue gray tom with white patch on back

Smallcloud- small fluffy white tom

Crookedwhisker- big muscular she-cat

Starpelt- oldest warrior silver black she-cat

Queens

Duskpelt- brown she-cat with white flecks

Elders

Mossfur- tabby fluffy she-cat

Midstripe- yellowish tom

Prologue

 _The sunshine glows_ brightly on the cats of the forest. Warming StarClan, stepping forward a cat with a flame coloured coat stepped forward and started to speak. "Cats of StarClan." He started looking at more of the cats, "shall we help with the disaster that could come?" the flamed cat spoke loudly. "Firestar…" a tabby tom with amber eyes stepped forward. "We need too; they count on us!" The tom glared at Firestar. "Hurting their ways may cause conflict and less of the trust they need to live!" He argued.

"That is true Bramblestar…" another cat stepped forward, this time a she-cat, "But, this the loss of trust, comes the beginning of new cats." Bramblestar's look changed into a look of sympathy, and he backed away clearly agreeing.

"Do we all agree?!" Firestar yowled impatiently. "Just one moment Firestar…" two cats stood up this time. A pure white tom and a gray tom. The white one started first. "Although, Bluestar is correct, we need to pick the young warriors who can help all the Clans."

"I agree with Whitestorm." Sounded the gray tom. "And I agree with Graystripe." A new voice shouted, a dusky she-cat stepped forward. Firestar and this she-cat had been mates when they lived back in the forest "Very well, pick your choices everyone." Firestar said sitting down on the night sky.

The groups of cats separated into their Clan cats who hunted with StarClan. RiverClan cats, ThunderClan cats, WindClan cats, and ShadowClan cats. "Who'd like to choose this time?" Graystripe asked ThunderClan.

"May I?" asked an old medicine cat named Yellowfang. "Yellowfang, you've awoken!" The dusky pelted cat licked her ear. "Yes, Sandstorm, I am awake." Yellowfang let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. Then she jerked her head over to Firestar, "we need to pick young cats correct?"

"Yes, Yellowfang" Firestar replied calmly. Both of them had been great friends when he was an apprentice as well as a warrior.

"May I?"

"Sure, I'm pretty sure all of us don't mind." Firestar mewed backing away so all the warriors of ThunderClan could see her. She sat very still, clearly thinking, with her tail neatly curved around her paws. Then she got up and padded toward an area of water, a blueish she-cat appeared. "My choice, does the Clan approve?" her voice loud enough for all to hear.

"Her?! She's barley been a warrior!" Whitestorm complained, walking toward Yellowfang. Yellowfang didn't react, just looking into Firestar's eyes, worried her choice might not be approved.

"Firestar, Bluestar, Bramblestar, Redstar… what do you think?" She turned her head slowly to her past four leaders. Sandstorm was flicking her tail, waiting for Firestar to answer, but, Bluestar answered first. "I approve; she is a great warrior." Yellowfang's hope started to rise, "I agree too, the newest are the best." Bramblestar agreed. With a flick of both Redstar and Firestar's head, it was agreed. The other cats of ThunderClan were agreeing too. Except Whitestorm. The white tom padded away with a grunt of unhappiness.

"Cats of StarClan!" A white and black cat gestured the StarClan cats. "We've all picked, correct?" he meowed into the area. Every cat meowed in response. "Well, those who picked please show us." The old WindClan leader jumped off, and padded into the crowd of cats. A RiverClan she-cat started first, hearing Graystripe purr, Yellowfang knew it was his old mate, Silverstream. "I've chosen this young tom." A fluffy white tom appeared. "I've watched him grow, he is learning the code very well." She explained looking at her leaders, Mistystar, Leopardstar, Crookedstar, and Willowstar. "My Clan approves, does the rest of StarClan?" Yowls of agreement rose and Silverstream hopped off the area.

Next was WindClan, a tom Firestar knew well hopped onto the Pool of Stars, his name was Onestar. Stepping up to the Pool of Stars he looked nervous, and Yellowfang could smell his fear. Once Onestar glanced around and saw Firestar, the scent became stale, and he relaxed. Starting to speak, Yellowfang heard murmurs from some of the other cats. She guessed that they didn't think that Onestar was capable of this decision. Though, the tom saw their disapproval, he started. "I've watched this she-cat for two whole moons now…" the tom began "she deserves her turn."


End file.
